The present disclosure relates to a sound accessory device connected to an external device and outputting a first sound received from the external device and an operating method thereof, and particularly, pertains to receive a second sound which is different from the first sound and control an output of the first sound on the basis of the second sound.
A sound accessory device is a device for receiving a sound signal from an external device, amplifying the sound signal, and outputting the amplified sound signal, and includes a headphone, a headset, and an earphone, etc. Many users experience high quality sound and use sound accessory devices for listening to music freely from external noise.
Furthermore, various sound accessory devices provide a function of canceling noise and enable the users to be absorbed in sounds output from the sound accessory devices.
However, if using these sound accessory devices, the user may not be sensitive to an external sound. Accordingly, the user may have a risk to miss a signal or sound necessary for the user. For example, if wearing a headphone and listening to music while crossing the road, the user may be put in danger since he or she does not hear honk of a vehicle approaching at a rapid speed. Due to this, traffic accidents frequently occur. Furthermore, if listening to music through a sound accessory, the user may not listen to an alarm sound from another device that is not connected to the sound accessory. For example, if sitting in a living room while listening to music by connecting a headphone to a mobile phone, the user may not hear an alarm from a washer or a micro oven in a kitchen. Furthermore, if connecting a sound accessory device to a TV and listening to music, the user may not hear his or her mobile phone ringing and may miss an important call.
In this way, due to use of a sound accessory device, there is an issue that the user does not hear external sound necessary for the user as well as noises. Therefore, a sound accessory device is necessary for addressing the issues.